Where'd it go?
by FWvidChick
Summary: Lois isn't having the best day and needs some Clark time, Clark rummages through his closet realizing something strange has been happening..and movie night gets a little twisted.
1. Six Pack or Soda?

**A/N: **Sorry this first part is so short.. should be longer next time :)

This idea is because of various plot bunnies i had hopping by when on the Clark/Lois relationship thread (k-site) ..so thank all the crazies there..

**Time Frame**: s9.. may end up AU .. haven't decided fully yet.

ღ Part 1: Six Pack or Soda? ღ

Lois ran her fingers down the soft fabric and smiled, then lifted the edge of the collar to her nose. Nice! She loved the smell...just exactly what the doctor ordered... Doctor Lois that is, after a very stressful day. It took all she had not to consume a whole carton of ice cream in her melancholy mood. The day had been one bad thing after another and it didn't help that after all of it,Clark hadn't asked her over.

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have taken it for granted that he would. But it had been a while since they had a movie night and she had hoped that tonight would be one and she could pretend the horrible day never happened. Besides, she knew he enjoyed movie nights, so it was a win win situation. They either enjoyed a good movie or well... Lois blushed to herself.

It was hard to not spend the evening kissing him, especially since all they really did was kiss when it came to intimacy. Not that she was complaining,because she had asked and insisted they take it slow. Putting off tours of galaxies and all that, and Clark had obliged. Though there were times when they had danced on that imaginary line, tempted to cross it, then something would happen and they'd be back to where they always were.

Lois had no intention of it being any different tonight, making out was just fine. She saw the blush again in the mirror and scowled at herself. What was it about Clark that could do that to her?

There were moments when she had to pinch herself and wonder if she was drugged or infected or something, because how they went from feuding friends to touchy feely friends with kissing benefits was beyond her. Though in fairness, what she felt for him was far more than that; sometimes she was afraid its depth went on forever.

"_Okay Lois... enough introspection alright...time for Rocky Road... the man is off his game..." _She pulled a face at herself, then rolled her eyes, "_Obviously... and he isn't going to call. His loss! Ben and Jerry's gain." _Lois turned, heading for the fridge, thinking the gain would all be at her hips at this rate.

As if on cue,the phone rang, Lois scrambled to catch it, almost for a second thinking she should ignore it and make him come get her. The man obviously didn't need her like she needed him. Yeah, it could be said, Lois was a tad miffed. Stupid men.

"_Hello Lois Lane, hack reporter and unnoticed girlfri..." _she trailed off realizing she said the word she normally refused to even allow him to think.

"_Lois!"_

"_Clark..."_

"_You're not a hack._"

She sighed, of course he didn't mention the unmentionable... damn him. Why didn't he bring it up? Didn't he know that just because she didn't want to use labels didn't mean she didn't want him to defend her in that regard?Just say I'm not an unnoticed girlfriend so I could tell you we don't use the word 'girlfriend'. Stupid Clark!

"_Did you not notice the day I've had? Were you not there when Randal sent me on that ridiculous assignment that turned into the biggest piece of sh..." S_he was spared from finishing by her gentlemanly non boyfriend.

"_Yes, Lois I was there and I am sorry, but it doesn't make you a hack. Look,_ _I am sorry I had to take off earlier. I meant to ask if you wanted to come over... but ...uh...one of my sources...called at the wrong time. Please... let me make it up to you..."_

He was using that tone that made her want to melt into a puddle.

_"I dunno Smallville..."_

"_Lois... I've got pie."_ His tone implied more than that.

Lois found she hated the fact that she was consistently losing more and more resistance to his charms. The man only had to give her puppy dog eyes and she was wrapped around his finger. And now apparently using his special sexy voices over the phone and she had no defenses.

"_Fine... I'll be there shortly... Oh,we'll watch a movie and I choose..." _Code for kiss me till I forget all my troubles.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way...six pack or soda?" _Code for whatever you want...I'm happy to give. Gosh,dang the man was sweet.

_"Hmm..._" That was a loaded question. It was harder to resist that line when she had the bubbly. Hmmm... _Do I want us to push it or not... Oh gawd...Smallville,_ _why do you have to be so damn good looking and a great kisser to boot?_

Better to be safe, which of course didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. A small voice chanted no mistakes...he's the one...no mistakes...he's the one, _"Oh uh... pop is __fine." _

_"See you here...?" _he actually sounded nervous. _Stop being cute, Smallville._

_"On my way... "_

Lois hung up and glanced around, grateful she had picked up the phone and never had that caloric rendezvous. She headed for her closet,and then paused. Taking one last look in the mirror, hand running down her top and tight jeans.

No, she wasn't going to change... besides she had a feeling Clark would love what she was wearing. Doing up just a few of the buttons, she grabbed a movie, not really paying attention to which one, and headed for the door with purse in hand.

ஐ


	2. Shirts and Lips

ღ Part 2: Shirts and Lips ღ

Clark hung up, relieved that he could make up for his absence and give her a nice evening. Of course, he wasn't blind to her intentions - lately, movies meant a completely different activity. He glanced at the couch, unable to stop the smirk from forming.

Now the question was, as he sped upstairs, what to wear? He had called her as soon as he got in through the door from his blur duties. A part of him was a bit worried he'd spend most of the movie repeatedly called away, but he had to hope that he'd get a reprieve. If the worst happened, he'd pretend he had eaten something bad or go into the kitchen, get a snack and pretend he got a phone call and needed to cut the night short. _O__h_ _please__,_ _let it be a calm night._

Slipping his blur outfit off and putting it away, he rummaged around his closet. T-shirt or shirt... well Lois very likely would come over in something casual, but appealing. What did she like on him? He had a pretty good idea that if he asked her the question, she'd say shirtless. He wasn't as oblivious as she thought he was to all her six pack comments or even her covert attempts to look him over.

He knew she wasn't overly fond of the plaid, which he tended to wear only occasionally around her. Glancing in the direction of his flannels, he noticed a significant chunk of them were missing.

It was getting worse.

Okay, so he knew he wasn't exactly a light weight on his clothes, the amount of t-shirts he went through alone caused a decent dent in his budget. But to be missing, at the very least five of his favorite plaid shirts, was a mystery to him.

He checked the clothes in hampers and those he had yet to fold. Nope, not a sign of the missing ones. Confused, he ran back up to his room and started checking his dresser; everything was there in the top drawer except for one pair. He barely wore the boxers anymore and they were often at the bottom of the stack but sure enough, his snoopy boxers were missing.

Why? Why would someone steal his clothes? What else had been taken?

Clark proceeded to go through every drawer more carefully and his closet again. In the end, he found it wasn't just five plaid shirts and his snoopy boxers, but one of his dress shirts was nowhere to be seen and two of his tee's had also vanished. He kept careful track of what he ruined and needed to buy; it was second nature. He was also aware of what was in the wash, in case Lois stopped by for unexpected laundry machine usage.

Feeling a slight sense of paranoia, he quickly checked to make sure nothing was missing amongst his belongings. Just one slipper, which he had ages ago figured Shelby had pilfered for whatever reason. The dog had taken an immediately liking to the pair the moment he had brought them home; after a while, Clark had just accepted his slippers and Shelby didn't mix.

It wasn't usual for Clark to feel a sense of violation in the way he was at that moment. It was one thing to be stalked by a meteor freak or find Zod in his house, but another thing to find pieces of his wardrobe missing. He could not understand why anyone would want to take his clothes. Yes, Lois herself had on occasion borrowed a shirt and never returned it but this... this was someone going through his closet and dresser with intent.

But with what intent?

He was seriously creeped out, but a glance at the clock had him rushing to make sure the mood was set and the food ready before Lois came over. In all his hurried preparations, he forgot he had yet to pick a t-shirt, realizing a little too late.

"_Not to sound like I'm in __complaining_ _mode__,_ _but __I hit every red light between here and the talon. I can't believe how many there are!"_ Lois announced as she came through the door, "_I swear if another..__._" she paused as he came into view, unable to help staring.

"_Well ..__.__um..__.__Clark__..._"

Glancing down, he crossed his arms, feeling really awkward all of a sudden. It was bad enough that they spent so much time eyeing each other and now here he was, shirtless. From the look on Lois' face, he felt like a maple donut.

It didn't help either that she swallowed and turned a slight shade of pink, moving so the island counter was between them. Like she didn't trust herself. Even when they had tried to have their bed and breakfast getaway, the tension had never been so thick. Clark's mouth was dry and he was pretty sure his palms were sweating.

"_So Clark..__." _ a smirk spread slowly over her face as she obviously got over her end of the awkwardness. "_When did we revert back to the clothing optional stage..__.?_" she cleared her throat however, as if like him, flashes of a cornfield meeting pulsed through her head. "_Don't get me wrong.__.__.I like it but ..__._ _at_ _least it_'_s just the shirt__." _ The smirk became more pronounced as she stared at him again.

Clark backed up towards the stairs, "_I just ..__._ _laundry issue..__." _ He ran a hand down the back of his head which only added to Lois' obvious problem. He could have sworn she just about drooled; what was with her tonight?

"_I'll be right back..__._" he would have preferred to have super sped but did the quickest humanly possible dash up the stairs.

Lois watched him go up, admiring his backside as he did so, then turned, taking a deep breath and headed for the pie. What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if she had never seen him shirtless before. _Good grief__,_ _Lois__,_ _get a hold of yourself__!_

Come to think of it though, what was wrong with him? Did he not get how attracted she was to him, how very hard she was trying to keep herself in check and there he was prancing around without a shirt on movie night?

Eyes narrowing, she wondered if it was some sort of plan of his to get something more than kisses tonight. Would Clark do that?

No! She knew better than that. Chuckling at the idea, Lois slipped her jacket off and readjusted her top, realizing she had a good way to get revenge for his wardrobe malfunction.

Not two minutes later, Clark came down the stairs, having picked a simple gray t-shirt and feeling a little better. He didn't immediately register what Lois was wearing as her back was turned to him while she picked at a piece of pie.

But only when he made his way over to her and she looked up to smile at him, did he realize that she was wearing his blue and white flannel , the one that he had worn the first night at the B and B.

Only on Lois, it took on a different look then what it was intended for. She wore over a yellow top that curved around her figure, hugging her breasts in such away to make them utterly hard to miss, but without really revealing anything. The flannel added to a sense of tease, a sexy quality as she had it button up just enough to cause it to gather around her. It didn't hurt that it was his and he liked seeing it on her. He wasn't sure whether that meant she was claiming him or he could claim her.

Well, now he knew where one shirt was...still didn't answer the question of his recent missing clothing.

It didn't escape Lois that her choice of attire had the desired effect. Smiling she pushed the pie back.

"_That's better__,_ _Smallville._" Indicating his shirt with a nod of her head, she continued, "_Though what is this laundry issue?"_

Clark shrugged, not really wanting to go there. He couldn't imagine Zod or anyone like him had stolen them, but the idea of bringing Lois into something that could be dangerous put him off. Not to mention, she'd probably laugh at him.

"_I didn't get to the laundry this week._"

"_Oh so..__._ _you were running around looking for a shirt when I came in?"_

"_Yeah..__."_

They now stood directly in front of each other, moving closer bit by bit.

"_I thought maybe..__._"

Clark tilted his head, his face only a breath away from hers. "_Maybe..__.__?"_

She bit her bottom lip, "_That you were just having a bit of fun..__._"

He smiled, moving just a fraction closer, teasing. "_H__mm..._"

Lois smiled back, eyes flickering to his lips, "_Then I remembered you're t__o__o_ _much of a boy scout for that."_

Clark raised a brow, half growling. "_O__h_ _really?"_

She nodded, daring him to kiss her.

"_I've never been a boy scout__._" His mouth claimed hers, hands grabbed her by the hips as they leaned against the counter.

ღ

Some minutes later

Lois loved Clark's tongue. He knew how to use it better than any man she had ever kissed. She never would have thought the guy she had pegged as the strange small town hick could kiss like it was no different than breathing. The way he teased and played and took control, left her breathless.

And that didn't even include the magic of his hands..

"_Mmmm__...__M__-__Mmm__..._"

"M_mmm__...__Mmm...Mmm__...__M__..._"

"_..."_

"_Mmmmm__...__M__..._"

"_...Mmm__..._"

"_Clark..__.m__mm__...p__lease..__._"

" _..."_

" _Oh..__.__.mmm__...__M__m..._ _Smallville__,_ _we..__._" she tried to pull away, but he was very demanding and it made it hard, mostly because she liked it.

Lois finally broke away, placing her hands on his chest, "_Smallville..__.w__e are suppose to be movie watching..__._ _you know__,_ _at_ _least attempt to."_

His glazed over eyes never left her swollen lips as she talked; he nodded his head slightly, making her wonder if he was catching a word she said.

" _Clark..__." _she was seriously tempted to say something random and see if he would notice, but everything that popped into her head had serious sexual undertones and the shirtless prancing he did earlier had already created enough tension.

Tilting her head, Lois smiled at him as a fairly safe question came to her, "_Clark..__._ _do you think I should get implants..__._ _just not sure they are..__." _ she leaned in closer, drawing in a deep breath, causing her chest to rise higher, "_plump enough..__._"

Clark had started nodding then stopped, his eyes traveled from her lips to her breasts and it took a lot of her control not to burst out laughing.

As her words registered, he went from looking mesmerized to frowning, then his eyes met hers and he realized she knew what he had been staring at. "_Oh..__.__what? No..__.__not..__._ _I mean..__.__they are very..__._ _it_'_s just you don't need..__._"

Lois smirked, "_Smallville, I was talking about my lips__._"

Clark's frown deepened and he pulled back a bit, "_Lois..__._ _No!..__.__why would you even think that?"_

" _Are you sure?_" She touched her lips and gave a dramatic sigh, loving the discomfort he was suddenly feeling. It helped cool down the heat between them that had been building. It really would be far too easy to cross the line with him and his blatant ogling only made it that much harder.

It was obvious he desired her, and he never pushed, never insisted on more then what they had, but she knew given the right set of circumstances and they'd lose themselves - which wasn't a bad thing but one she was sure they weren't really ready for. Going there meant bringing the relationship some place that if it failed, would only leave them broken. She knew she couldn't handle that and she was very sure Clark wouldn't be able to either.

Clark put a hand on either of her arms, "_Of course I am sure__._ _Lois__, __what is up with you? Why would you think that you need to do that?"_

Lois knew she should end the charade, but couldn't help herself; looking down she spoke quietly, "_I don't know__._ _..I just ..__._"

Confused couldn't accurately describe what Clark was feeling. First, Lois had been acting like he was some sort of hot dish and now she was worried she needed collagen injections in her lips?

His eyes traveled to them, for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes... there was absolutely nothing wrong with her lips. He couldn't get enough of them.

" _Lois..__._" He lifted her head and ran a finger over her lower lip tenderly, "_I don't know what_'_s wrong__,_ _but I love your lips just the way they are."_

Despite the sappiness of his words, the blush that spread up her cheeks was real, as well as the warmth that went up her spine. Okay, so this little game was starting to back fire. Leave it to Clark to unknowingly call her bluff. So now how did she get out of this?

" _I'm sorry Clark I just..__._ _it_'_s__..."_

He smiled at her and pulled her in a hug. The man was far too sweet for his own good and her sanity. His next words just piled on to the guilt she was feeling.

"_It_'_s about today__,_ _isn't it? I don't know __what_ _exactly happened Lois__,_ _but you're not a hack nor do you need to change a thing about yourself._" He felt guilty for not having been there the whole time when the 'situation' had occurred, but whatever it was had obviously affected her more then he originally thought. Lois being angry was one thing...even being down, but to question her appearance, that was something else entirely.

Lois nodded and leaned deeper into the hug, eyes wide, hoping the dots wouldn't connected in his head and somehow this weird tangent could get dropped. _Lane__,_ _you really do put your foot in it sometimes! _

Taking a deep breath, Lois pulled away smiling, "_Thanks__,_ _Smallville__._ _I don't know what I'd do without you. No__w__,_" she gave him a light punch_, "Let_'_s watch that movie!"_

Clark took it as code for let's change the subject and get back to the kissing, which he was more than happy to do. Though he still felt a twinge of worry for how she was feeling. He hoped by the time she left, she'd be back to her usual self.

"_So what movie did you pick?" _

Lois pulled the dvd box out of her purse and frowned. _How the hell did I get this? _

"_Um..__._ _h__orror.__.__."_ she turned, giving him a smile, then looked back at the box with its odd cover, trying to remember where the movie came from. Taking out the DVD, she found it funny that it had a strange green hue. She had seen an iridescent blue over DVDs before, but not the green. Shrugging, she bent to put it in the player, feeling like something important was escaping her.

Clark grabbed the snacks and drinks, bringing them over to the sofa, enjoying the view of Lois in her tight jeans, putting in the dvd. "_Horror? Lois__, __that's not exactly the best for..." _

Lois grinned to herself, knowing he had suddenly gone shy again. The man was adorable - could offer tours of the galaxy one night, but be unable to put the words 'make' and 'out' together in a sentence another time.

Lois quipped, "_What__,_ _for making out__? G__ee Smallville__,_ _it_'_s not like you_'_r__e_ _discussing this with your mom. You know you can make out with me and say it__;_ _it_'_s not as if we really watch the movie anyway."_

Clark rolled his eyes_, "Fine__, __still not the best choice for making out. Hearing people screaming and or dying is not..__._"

"_It didn't hurt the first night."_ She walked over and sat down, not bothering to hide the grin.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Clark gave a slight nod, "_That was different and the movie ended up muted ten minutes in."_

"_Yeah..__.__I wonder how that happened..__._"

"_I wasn't the one with the remotes__._ _Y__ou wouldn't let me anywhere near them__,_ _Lois__,_" he gave her a pointed look.

Lois laughed and reached for the remotes and dramatically placed them in his lap. "_There now__,_ _you do tonight._ _I__f the movie gets muted or paused__,_ _we'll know it_'_s you__._ _Happy?"_

"_Maybe.__.._"

"_What now?"_

"_Just wondering why this movie?"_ Clark nodded to the film that was now starting.

Lois groaned and leaned her head back into his arm, shifting so she could look him in the face, "_In all honesty__, I_ _wasn't paying attention to what movie I grabbed."_

Clark grinned, "_I see..__._"

Sitting up straighter, Lois gave him a mock glare. "_What does that mean?"_

"_This." _Lois suddenly found his lips on hers.

That was completely the right response.

ஐ

Next part coming soon...

You know the drill.. cookies..feed me


	3. Kisses and Confusion

**A/N:**Okay, this part was dif then anything I had really done before so I can honestly say i am a nervous wreck lol.. but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

ღ **Part 3: Kisses and Confusion**ღ

- A third of the way into the movie -

"_I'm serious, Jared. He didn't call at all yesterday! What if the Steak man got him?"_

"_No, Cecilia, don't say that."_

"_But it's true. He should have called already. Oh, what if the man is after me now? I did see his face, after all!"  
_  
"_Look, I'll stay with you tonight. I promise it will be okay!"_

"_Oh Jared..."_

"_Mmm...mm,_" Lois smiled against Clark's lips at the reaction she got, barely registering the movie behind her.

Finding his sensitive spots was fun, especially since he had already learned a good deal about hers. She moved to kiss along his jaw line, teasing with her tongue, causing him to intake a breath sharply.

As if to get back at her, his mouth demanded hers while his fingers moved from her hips to brush her side at just the right spot under her shirt, eliciting a moan. Then he traced them up slowly, from her side to her back and upwards, causing a heat to crawl up through her. A small voice spoke up, telling her this was starting to get a little over heated.

Maybe more than a little. Somewhere along the line, she had ended up on his lap, his hands up the back of her shirt. Which wasn't the best place for them if she wanted to keep herself under control. How was it the man would barely touch her and yet her body would just melt.

Magic fingers.

None of that, however, included his own response to her. Which, if Lois was honest, pleased her to bits. Clark Jr was definitely trying to make an appearance, not to mention Clark senior's fingers were getting closer and closer to the clasp of her bra.

_Come on, Lois. PULL AWAY! _

She had a good feeling he wouldn't; the man seemed too far gone.

Calling up the will that had in the past given her strength to face formidable situations, including life threatening ones, Lois brought her hands up from underneath the front of his shirt to cup his face and pull back.

Breathing heavily, she managed, "_Smallville...um..." _she bit her lip, unable to help returning the smile that was plastered on his face. "_We should really get back to the movie."_

Clark nodded, feeling relieved when she drew back. Lois Lane could make him feel like he was on red K, when he knew he wasn't. He groaned a little as she removed herself from his lap, and had to shift to get comfortable again. He was grateful that Lois made no apparent reaction to his obvious problem, one she had caused.

He had no clue how things had ended up like that. Had he pulled her onto his lap? It really didn't matter, he supposed, as he tried to refocus on the movie and its plot, which he had already forgotten. The woman sitting next to him was far too distracting, her breathing alone was making him feel hot.

If he could have gotten away with it, he'd have excused himself for a cold shower, but had to settle instead for taking a drink and pretending to watch the movie.

The scene playing before him had the couple, the probably doomed lovers, discussing the recent deaths of their friends by some unknown, apparently sometimes masked man who preferred to kill by steak knife, hence his terrible serial killer name – the Steak man. But oh, look at this: now they were kissing and someone was watching them through the window, while breathing heavy.

_Was this movie for real? _It wasn't the first time they had sat through a movie they both ultimately hated, but right now, Clark would have preferred it had been something less corny.

After enduring what he supposed was to be some sort of build up in the plot, he glanced at her and found her looking at him. They rolled their eyes at the same time.

"_I am so sorry,"_Lois sighed.

"_Why?"_

_"Because I picked this! I really had no clue this was on the shelf. Honest, Clark, I..."_

Lois couldn't decide where to look, settled for Clark, but the movie was distracting. Trying to focus, Lois smiled and took his hand in hers, almost pleading with her eyes to not blame her for the movie. Relieved, when he smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"_Jared, please! Don't go out into the dark. What if he gets you?"_

_"Cecelia, don't worry. I'lll be fine, I've got protection"_

_"So did Sam, but look what happened to him!"_

They stopped and stared at the screen as the music became tension filled. But neither was surprised when it turned out to be a false alarm.

Lois rolled her eyes again. "_Really! I am sorry, Smallville!"_

Clark threw his head back and closed his eyes, "_I wasn't really watching it, anyway. It's okay, Lois, don't worry about it."_

_"Seriously, I don't even know why Chloe or I would have bought this. It's just..."_

_"Lousy? Cheesy?"_

_"Worse than that!"_

_"Diabolically evil?"_

At least at that moment, while watching the unnecessary shower sex scene that would of course lead to one of the characters involved dying, Clark felt the movie really was evil. It offered no relief from his own desires by being enjoyable, but it was so bad he found he wasn't sure they could just go back to kissing either. Not with the crap dialogue and even worse acting in the background. _And plot...what plot? Where the heck did this shower scene come from? _

Lois must have felt the same, for she suddenly groaned and it wasn't in the way he preferred - this sort of groan told him she was about to flip.

_"Oh, come on!"_ She began, throwing her hands up. "_That has got to be...pause it...just pause...no better yet, stop the movie!"  
_  
Having no inclination to argue, Clark began to search for the remote, which to his dismay was not to be found. It had been in his lap but that was before Lois had claimed that spot.

They found themselves both scrambling to look for the missing remote as the scene before them truly became a horror.

Horrible. Atrocious. Dreadful...the list was endless.

"_I've got the floor, you check around the cushions!"_ Lois' tone told him that the moaning and groaning from the poorly acted love scene was just a bit too much. Nodding, he began to pull up the cushions.

"_Oh Jared...Jared!"_

_"Cecelia..BABY!"_

Lois just about had it. This was not suppose to turn from horror night into amateur porn hour, which was not helping her current problem. Why in the name of sanity did she think it was a good idea to have a movie night?

"_That's it!" _She exclaimed, a little louder then she meant too, causing Clark to jump.

He looked at her questioningly, then glanced at the TV and Lois swore his face went red. Following his gaze, she realized why - the moans had become more like heaving and breathing.

That was just...disgusting! _Would anyone, in a life threatening situation, actually do that?_

Lois found herself tilting her head, trying to figure out the angle and if it was possible.. _Did they CGI that in? Waste special effects on a love scene?_

This was a nightmare, one that had to end now!

"_I don't know why we are torturing ourselves."_ She walked over to the dvd player and dramatically hit the power button, then turned around to smile with satisfaction.

Only the dvd was still on, and Clark was still red faced, and Lois could still hear what she didn't want too.

"_Oookay..."_ she turned and hit the power button on the TV. It too didn't turn off either.

Clark walked over himself and tried the buttons, even adjusting the volume on the TV set. Nothing helped.

His eyes met Lois', this was getting to be a little weird.  
_  
"Um...I get the TV not turning off, that thing is a bit old, but the dvd player?"_

Clark shook his head, "_I don't know, Lois. I'll just unplug them."_

"_Clark, lets just find the remotes rather then you moving everything just to get to the plugs." _

They continued looking, feeling equal relief that the sex scene was now over, which was replaced with arguing in the movie. Not much better, but an improvement for their nerves.

When it was clear the remotes were not on the floor, Lois grabbed the dvd case scanning it over. Something kept nagging at her about the movie and with the whole not being able to turn off the DVD player; it was worse.

Then it hit her. "_Ah, ha!" _

Clark glanced over from searching the sofa. "_What? You found them?" _

Lois heard the hope in his voice and felt bad because she was about to crush it. "_No, sorry. I just remembered about the movie."_

Sighing, Clark sat on the couch. How was it that even his x-ray vision wasn't finding the remotes? Unsure if he wanted to know anything more on the movie, he gave Lois a rueful smile, "_Yeah?"_

Lois handed him the case. "_Back when she still worked at the planet, Chloe had been researching some dvd manufacturing company. There was some reports of oddities with the dvds that some B rated horror movies had been published on. I remember her now watching the dvd, but apparently whatever was odd about it never happened. She just complained that she fell asleep the first time, so ended up having to watch it a second time, which was a nightmare."_ She glanced at the movie. "_I understand why too."_

Looking over the case, Clark noted the funny texture on the cover, "_They were pirating, weren't they?"_

_"Yeah, not only that, but apparently the dvd's making process included meteor rock."_

Clark closes his eyes, annoyed and exasperated. Why was it that Kryptonite always had to be involved. "_So...Chloe didn't find anything?"_

_"Nope, nada. Said it was a big waste of time, other then the fact she was able to prove their illegal activities and report them. But I don't understand why she would have kept this. I don't remember ever seeing it on the shelf."_

Not that he could say it out loud, but if the dvd was made with kryptonite, Chloe wouldn't have just left it around. But the mystery of how it got there didn't matter, now that they had already started watching it. He tried to ignore the thought that something was wrong with the dvd itself. If it was made of green kryptonite, shouldn't he be feeling its effects? The dvd player wasn't that far from where he was sitting. No, it had to be that it was just an old tv and a defunct dvd player.

Lois patted his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts, and grabbed the case back. "_Bathroom break, Smallville. See if you can fish out those remotes. If not, then lets go out."_

Clark nodded, "_A walk?"_

She smiled widely, causing his breath to catch at the beauty of it. "_Yeah, that would be nice. Anything is better than this movie."_

He couldn't disagree.

Glancing around again, after she left, he suddenly spotted the remotes. Shaking his head, he pulled them from the plotted plant near the window. Trying to recall exactly how in their make out session the remotes got there. At least, it explained why x-raying the sofa had provided no results.

Standing in front of the TV, he was pleased when he got it to mute, then went for turning the movie off. There was no reaction. He was half tempted to pound the dvd player itself and just purchase a new one, but thought better of it. Instead, he fiddled with the remote, took the batteries out and put them back in. Trying different buttons, anything to get a response out of it.

The response he got however, was one he'd regret. Suddenly it flashed the menu, then another screen popped up. Frowning, Clark walked to the screen trying to read the fuzzy words that appeared. It must be some sort of easter egg, but why? The movie was definitely not worth it.

He was able to make out three words before the screen disappeared and the dvd player began to make a grinding sound.

ღ  
- Meanwhile -

Once out of the room, Lois quickly used the bathroom, glaring at the shower the whole time. The last thing she really needed to see after that movie and kissing Clark, was the shower.

_Don't think about a naked, wet Clark..  
_  
It was futile. No matter how much she chanted it to herself, the image of them in the shower was very strong. Sighing, Lois grabbed a wash cloth , wetting it, and then patting the back of her neck. She missed the days when just exchanging smiles and text messages was enough; now even kissing him wasn't cutting it.

Looking in the mirror, she began to lecture herself, "_Go back down, and you go for a __looong walk, Lane. Simple as that. A nice moonlight walk, where the two of you talk. You know, the other activity people tend to use their mouths for? The one you are known to be an expert at? Its safe, its healthy, and it doesn't involve the removal of clothes." _

Somewhere in the back of her mind, another voice pointed out that the clothes-less activity had health benefits too, such as losing calories, not to mention being very fun and producing mood lifting chemicals.

Groaning, Lois rolled her eyes and practically rushed out of the bathroom, as if that would help her escape such thoughts. Half way down the stairs, she slowed down and frowned. There was a terrible noise and strange green flickering light coming from the living room.

"_Clark?" _She walked tentatively into the room and froze. First, because what she saw gave her pause, the sight of Clark on the sofa, grimacing in pain. The DVD player, in the meantime, continued to make a horrid noise and the tv flashed a green light with blurry words on the screen.

Racing over to him, she cried, "_Smallville! You okay?"_ She did not like at all how sick he suddenly seemed to be. That's when she paused again, and they both found their focus drawn to the tv as the flashing lights became quicker, rapidly flickering words on the screen. The lights themselves were no longer just green and white, but many other colours.

Several minutes passed with them unmoved and staring, the light show building to a crescendo of strange sounds that emitted from the player, along with fireworks on the screen of the tv, ending with a bright burst of green that flowed out of the dvd player straight at them.

Clark gasped, as a pain rushed through him, but made no other move. Then just as fast as it had came, it was all done. Neither was completely conscious of their surroundings as they settled back onto the cushions , their minds still trying to come back to reality.

After a moment, almost as if in union, they turned to look at each other. Lois smiled seductively, "_You promised you would never leave me."_

Clark touched her arm, pulling her towards him. "_I did and I won't let him touch you...never you!" _  
_  
"Only you can touch me." _She brushed her hair behind her while they leaned into a kiss.

The kiss grew heated till Lois found herself laying underneath Clark, whose body was pressed firmly into hers as he kissed down her neck. Moaning, Lois began to inch her hands into his pants, while he pulled the collar of her shirt aside to kiss her shoulder.

"_Oh, Jared..."_She rasped, as his hands made their way into her shirt, his lips back to hers.

"_Cecelia..."_Clark responded.

It took a moment for them both to register what the other had said; simultaneously, they opened their eyes as their lips parted.

Blinking, Lois eyes looked down as she realized where her hands were. "_What did you just call me?"_She awkwardly slid her hands out.

Clark returned the same bewildered expression she wore and sat up, "_I uh...did you just call me Jared?"  
_  
"_I asked you first." _Lois said, feeling suddenly defensive, or was it embarrassed? She didn't have a clue why she had called him Jared, or even how she had gotten downstairs. One moment she had been in the bathroom and now she was...here?

Moving completely off her and the sofa, Clark ran a hand through his hair. "_Its not a competition, Lois,"_was his halfhearted reply. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure what he had called her or when they had gone back to kissing.

Scowling, Lois readjusted her top and stood, "_I didn't say it was, but you called me Cecelia!"_ She didn't mean to come off sounding a bit hysterical, but she suddenly felt really frightened. Was she next? Was he coming for her?

"_What?"_ she ended up hissing aloud, "_What? Who was he? "_

"_What? What?" _Clark asked incredulously, feeling even more confused.

At the look on her face, Clark wasn't sure whether to run and hide or give her a hug. With Lois, the best option was probably to hug her, then run and hide, but hey, he wasn't about to ditch her when she was in danger.

_In danger from what? _

Clark shook his head. "_Lois, I don't know any Cecelia."_ He frowned and glanced at the movie, remembering the girl in the movie was called that. He pointed at the movie playing silently in the background, relieved he could point the blame elsewhere. "_Her.. .in the movie, that's her name."_

_"Oh, right, Clark..."_

_"It is!"  
__  
"Clark," _Lois' tone held warning, mostly because she had a sudden urge to cry, which left her wondering if she had lost it.

"_Lois, you called me Jared. So give me some slack. I think..."_ he nodded to the TV, finding it odd to say it, " _I think..." _Okay, was he really going to suggest this? Lois gave him an impatient look.

"_I think that we've endured this movie long enough."_ Unable to say it, he knew he acted like a coward, but in all fairness, he couldn't explain half what he felt in that moment. The urge to grab Lois and take her upstairs to his bed was a bit overwhelming.

Lois, for her part, was wrestling with both fear and the desire for Clark to press her against the shower wall. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, trying to carefully form her next words, so what was really going on in her head wouldn't come out.

"_I need...I need some air!"_

_"Yeah,"_ Clark nodded, "_I think that would be a good idea for us both." _Thinking that the movie had obviously gotten to the both of them.

Just as they went to grab their jackets, the power suddenly flickered before it all went black, and everything shut down.

Before she could control herself or the illogical sense of panic she felt, Lois grabbed Clark's arm for dear life. Clark instinctively put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him, as he look around, "_We've lost power.."_

Annoyed at his statement of the obvious, and even more with her own behavior, Lois rolled her eyes. Realizing after a moment that Clark couldn't see it in the dark, "_Well duh!.."_She pulled her self away, brushing herself off as if Clark had given her cooties.

Clark for his part was too busy trying to understand his own internal issues to notice Lois' reaction. He knew he wasn't going to feel Lois was safe till the lights were back on and she was wrapped in his arms.

Shaking his head, as he moved off to find the flashlight in the kitchen drawer, Clark wondered why he was so worried. This was Lois, the woman who was more then capable of diving into dangerous dark tunnels head first, if it meant following a lead.

Grabbing for her phone, Lois frowned when she realized it wasn't in her back pocket. Of course its missing, it probably got lost under the couch with all the fondling with Clark. Lois gave an exasperated snort, earning herself a concerned look from Clark that she couldn't really see in the almost pitched dark, but she knew it was there.

Clark had three main faces; contemplate, mope, and concerned. Over the years, she had seen others, been the cause of many of them. Most recently found delightful new faces she could make him pull. But being concerned, and wearing the face that went with it, was so engrained into his nature, she didn't need light to know she was the target of it.

He flicked the flashlight on, _'Hey we have light!"_

_"Good.. now lets get the rest of them on."_

_"Well .."_

Clark looked out the back door and in to the partially blocked moonlight, _"I'll have to go out.."_ He figured he get the power back on and call Chloe about the dvd, better to play it safe.

_"Clark please.."_ It came out before she could stop it, the desperate sounding damsel in distressed plea.

_"Don't worry, Lois, I'll be right back. I just need to check the fuse box."_ He tilted his head and smiled, "_You know you can come with me if you want."_

Lois frowned, unsure of why she wanted to stay or why she was worried. It seemed contradictory to be feeling a sense of fear, but not want to be with the man who made her feel safe. Instead she responded in the typical 'Lois' manner.

"_I'm not scared of the dark, Smallville. Just go do your manly thing and fix it."_ She gave him a peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand. Again, a sense of apprehension ran through her, like at any moment something really bad was going to happen, but she was compelled to stay.

Clark sensed that Lois wasn't really saying what she felt. He squeezed her hand back and slipped on his jacket. "_Lois..."_ he had been about to insist that she go with him anyway, when he thought he could hear someone calling for help.

Giving a sigh, he changed tracks, "_I'll be back, why don't you take this,"_ he handed her the flash light, "_and light some candles, in case we're stuck like this."_

She nodded, taking the flashlight and headed for the cupboard with the emergency kit. Clark walked a few paces out the door and went to speed off, only he didn't.

Instead, he ran at a very normal human speed, one that wasn't even all that fast. He hadn't gotten far before he tripped over his own two feet and hit the fence, then fell on the ground face first.

It could be said Clark was in shock.

He tasted blood and realized he must have made a commotion, because Lois came running out of the house, _"Oh my gosh! Clark!"_

ღ

_"Hold still, Smallville, or I'll give you a reason to move."_ Despite the threat and the tone in her voice, Lois was worried. The cut on his face was nasty, his right eye was swollen shut and though she couldn't find any sign of bleeding on his head, she was worried he had a concussion.

She actually hadn't seen him fall and hit the fence, but since it was busted and Clark had been dazed when she first helped him into the house, she couldn't see how he wouldn't have a concussion; she was surprised at how very little he reacted.

It was obvious he was hurt, and he kept trying to get away, but not a whine, whimper or even a moan. Actually, when she thought about it, he seemed more upset at why he had fallen.

"_Lois, I'll be fine." _

Lois grabbed his chin and pulled him up to look at her, "_Clark! You just fell, you look as if you got pummelled by the knife wielding loon in that movie "_ She rolled her eyes before continuing, "_and you can't even walk without help."_

He frowned at her; she noted the familiar pensive look of Clark. Something was clearly bothering him enough that it was as if he didn't register his own condition.

She forced him to hold the flashlight up better, so she could continue to see his cut. Once she was sure she had cleaned it well enough did she step back. "_Clark, what happened? Did you trip over something?"_

"_No, I don't think I did. I just fell."_ He looked completely confused.  
_  
"We should go. I am sure the power will come back, I think you," _she grabbed at her purse, "_need to see a doctor."_

_"Noo...no, Lois, I'm fine."_

_"You don't act fine, and by your previous definitions of fine, running around naked and clueless would be okay."_

They both suddenly stopped to stare at each other, her words causing heat to rise through them both, along with mental images of nakedness.

Lois cleared her throat. "_Um...what I mean... oh, forget it! You probably have a concussion and I am so not not having you do a repeat perfor..."_ No matter how she worded things, it always seemed to come out with undertones she didn't mean.

_"Lois,"_ he laid a hand over hers that rested beside him. _"I am okay. Just took me by surprise is all"_

Trying to feel reassured, Lois sighed, "_Fine.. " _she held up a finger before he could react, "_But only for now.. I'm gonna light some more candles and YOU do not move!"_

Clark sighed. He had no clue as to why he wasn't healing well, or couldn't use his super speed, even though his hearing was normal. He could catch every word Lois mumbled to herself without effort.

Normally, he wouldn't pay attention or would have focused elsewhere so he couldn't hear what she was saying, but what she was mumbling had him concerned.

"_Nothing to fear Lois, stop acting like some chick from a horror flick. .. no one is coming after you."_ Then why did it feel like it?

The irrational sense of fear was not getting better, it was worse. It didn't help either that every little noise in the dark made her jumpy, that the steak knives on the counter kept grabbing her attention. Clark being hurt wasn't making it easier either, she found herself wondering how he would protect her now.

"_Protect me?.. oh gawd!.. why am I so afraid?.. There is nothing to be afraid of, besides Clark has a concussion he is the one in need Lois.." _She admonished herself, unable to shake the feeling something bad was gonna happen to her and he wouldn't be there.

Lighting three more candles, she turned to give Clark another glance and found him holding his head, looking as if he was going to slide off his seat.

"_Smallville.."_ She went over and touched his shoulder. "_Are you okay?.." _

_Of course he isn't ..what a stupid question. _

He would have nodded, but his head had begun to ring, and Clark felt like he was going to be sick. "_Its fine ..just feel queasy I guess.." _She had no idea how true the statement 'I guess' was, he hadn't experienced an upset stomach enough to be a hundred percent sure queasy was the word to use.

"_Okay, Clark..we're going. I don't know where my cell is.. do you have yours?"_

_"Yeah.."_ he went to turn and found the room spun on him for a second.

Lois saw it coming and steadied him. "_Forget it.. lets go.. "_

_"Lois, I just need to lie down a bit.."_

Shaking her head, Lois grabbed her purse and keys, glancing at him in the flickering candle light. "_You obviously have never experienced a concussion, lying down would not be a good idea, especially if you fell asleep. I'll help you to the car, come back in put all these candles out"_ She sighed, _"Then we'll bring you in.."_

_"Lois.."_

_"Nuh uh Smallville.. I am not explaining this to Mrs. K, so we better get you better!"_

She stepped up beside him and helped him to stand. Trying to ignore how nice he smelled.

Clark couldn't see straight and one eye was sealed, but her standing beside him triggered a response he hadn't expected, he brought up his hand and touched the side of her face turning his head till their lips met.

He half expected her to resist but found her soft lips grazing his, lingering till she opened up to him. Despite the head trauma, the knowledge that they should be resisting this, Clark pulled her closer, leaning his body against the counter for support.

Lois dropped her purse, putting her arms around him to steady them both, breaking the kiss to look in his eyes, touch the sides of his face gently. "_We shouldn't.."_

"_I know.." _he whispered back. Clark more then knew, but he felt compelled to hold her, to kiss her.

Lois closed her eyes, brushing her lips against his, "_Jar..Clark..I need to take you!"_

_"Yes, you do."_

He wasn't sure how he meant that.

Suddenly, it was as if she lost all sense and control, she wanted him and yet was afraid. "_Jare..Clark..I need you!"_

"_I'm here..Cel..Lois..I am here!"_ Barely conscious of his words, more then acutely aware of how she smelled, the way her hair felt tangled between his fingers as he held the back of her head. "_I won't let him hurt you.. "_

_"Take me.."_

With those two words, it unraveled, Clark found the sense of vertigo was gone, which was good considering he lifted Lois up and placed her on the counter.

She bit her lip, tracing her fingers up his sides she lifted his shirt up and carefully over his head. Her hands continuing to make their way across his shoulders to cup his face, pulling him in for another kiss.

While lost in each other, a multicoloured flashing light, the only light besides the candles themselves, had begun to grow stronger from the dvd player. It had started just as they had been about to go out the door.

A cell phone ring went off from Lois phone, tucked in the snack bowl, but its ring went unheard as the now, almost healed Clark, swept Lois off her feet.

Making his way for the stairs, he added in his deep husky voice, _"I will protect you Cecelia.."_

ஐ

* * *

_To be continued in the next part..._

What will happen now for Jared and Cecelia..err I mean Clark and Lois :D

Comments are cookies i just love to receive!


	4. Possessions and Screams

**A/N: **Okay. I am so sorry for how long it took, I thought 2 months to update Heart to Heart was bad! I am like the worst updater ever!. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, I feel a bit nervous as this story in general is sorta taking me into new territory as far as writing. I don't want it to be to OTT or anything..

*is where itself self edited, the beta edit will replace it once i get it back. Warning I am crap at punctuation..

Please be honest and let me know what you think..

Previously on...

_"Take me.."_

_With those two words, it unraveled, Clark found the sense of vertigo was gone, which was good considering he lifted Lois up and placed her on the counter._

_She bit her lip, tracing her fingers up his sides she lifted his shirt up and carefully over his head. Her hands continuing to make their way across his shoulders to cup his face, pulling him in for another kiss._

_While lost in each other, a multicoloured flashing light, the only light besides the candles themselves, had begun to grow stronger from the dvd player. It had started just as they had been about to go out the door._

_A cell phone ring went off from Lois phone, tucked in the snack bowl, but its ring went unheard as the now, almost healed Clark, swept Lois off her feet._

_Making his way for the stairs, he added in his deep husky voice, "I will protect you Cecelia.."_

And Now on "Where'd it Go?"

ღ **Part 4: Possessions and Screams** ღ

He stood, coat billowing in the wind, looking down over the city below covered in moonlight. The one thing he could never get tired of...the sense of power. If he wanted, he could burn the city down and none of the little ants below would be able to do a thing about it.

But there was one problem, actually two. The Book of Rao and Kal-El, the son of the man that created the book, the man that gave them life without power. The desire for a new krypton, for a new life, for this world at his feet was constant in his thoughts. Here, he had everything available that he could use; he just needed to eliminate these problems or turn them - him, to his side.

With what Kal-El was doing to undermine his authority with the Kandorians, Zod knew he needed to change things, shift the power in the eyes of his people. He would find that book and he had the perfect tool to help him, the woman Kal-El loved.

Dialing Lois Lane, he waited a bit, disappointed when she didn't pick up. Despite it, he still had other options at this moment; he could get back to Lois later. Knowing the human-loving-kryptonian could be out patrolling meant another possible window of opportunity to search the farm. One way or another, he'd find the Book of Rao.

Taking to the skies, he headed for the farm. Grinning to himself at the plans that formed in his head and the feel of power that coursed through his veins.

ღ

There was a war of two natures, of feelings and desires.

First, the thought that this was not how she had imagined their first time together. Second, that it was at that very moment, it was supposed to be comfort/protection sex. It wasn't, not when she couldn't suppress the the excitement of what was about to happen between them.

And yet, she was afraid, terrified that any moment she was going to die. She had seen the Steak man's face, she was marked for death. A teasing thought in the back of her mind told her this wasn't true, and wanted to languish in the here and now with Clark.

Clothes had come off, leaving them in their underwear. Both felt the heat of the moment; Clark stood now by the door staring at Lois as she laid across the bed, a small smile playing across her lips. She looked so beautiful, he thought, with how the moonlight illuminated her radiant skin, highlighting every curve and feature of her breathtaking form. Clark found, as each second passed, his will to fight off both his own desires, and the ones forced on him, was seriously waning. He wanted Lois in every way. To make love to her, protect her and keep her was over powering his senses.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought that it wasn't meant to be like this spoke up, but was shot down as she spoke, "_Jared.. make it better. You promised"_. Her murmur completely un-Lois-like, but it didn't matter, he was compelled.

He found himself nodding as he climbed on to the bed, his hand touched her foot, snaking up her leg slowly. He felt intense pleasure at the way she closed her eyes and arched at his touch. Once he got to her belly, he began to place soft kisses, first around her navel and began to work up. Lois moaned with each caressing kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

ღ  
- Meanwhile -

"_Its ringing, but he's not answering, just like Lois."_

"_She must have gone over then. "_

"_Hmm. She usually answers even if its a 'movie' night,"_Chloe added, dialing Clark's number again. This time, it went straight to his voice mail.

Oliver grinned, "_You know, maybe they're past the movie part of movie night."_

Chloe rolled her eyes and went to try Lois' phone one last time, scowling when Oliver grabbed it away from her. "_Ollie!_"

_"Let them be, I am sure they are fine. I am so not getting in between the love birds on a movie night, not with how their banshee interrupted getaway went, and I can tell you, Clark was none to happy about that."_

Chloe snatched her phone back, but slipped it back into her purse. "_Did he tell you that?"_

"_Well, not in any long sentences, no. More like his scowls and displeased looks."_

Laughing, Chloe picked up the menu, "_Lois wasn't either. I am surprised they manage to work together at all lately."_

Oliver almost choked on his wine, "_Oh, you mean with the come hither looks she gives?"_

"_The ones Clark isn't suppose to notice...yeah. Tuesday, when we met up for lunch, was the worst I've ever seen her. I was afraid she was going to jump him right there."_

"_I'd have paid to see that. Well, not all of it, but you know."_

"_Oliver!"_

"_What? I just meant seeing the expression on his face..."_Oliver trailed off with a wicked grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back at her menu.

ღ  
- At the same time -

The farm house was dark at first look, as he landed in the distance but close enough to do a good scan.

Once he was completely sure it was empty did he speed over to the front door, but that was when he found himself unsure. There was a strange sound coming from the living area, and for a instant Zod thought he heard a woman's voice from the upper floor. He tried focusing his hearing and even using his x-ray vision, but the irritating noise made his head hurt, preventing him from being certain if anyone was home.

Stepping back, he moved to peer into the window that happened to give a decent view of the TV. It was the biggest mistake he could have made - a strange glow of green light suddenly grew, sending a myriad of painful sensations through out him. But then the TV snapped on and the screen flashed, and he found himself unable to look away. The incident only lasted for a minute before the TV shut itself off, going dark like the rest of the house, leaving only a light green glow from the DVD player itself.

Zod blinked and found himself leaning against the side of the house. He shook his head, trying to remember why he was there. Then a thought flashed in his mind and he understood his purpose.

"_She is here, I know it. " _He pushed away from the wall and turned to stare into the living room, a malicious smile spreading across his face. "_I will wipe the memory of my face from her pretty little head...permanently."_

ღ

He had been sleeping, relaxed in the pantry; he liked it there. The cold floor felt good and it was generally quiet, a good place for a nap. For the longest time he could hear them, chatting, kissing, watching the box with its colours and sounds. Shelby liked to listen to them and let the light sounds lull him asleep. Then it had changed, a flashing of colours and and a very irritating noise brought him out of a good dream of a large bone.

When he got up to check it out, the house had gone dark and he could hear his humans - they sounded a bit agitated, arguing, which in itself wasn't totally unusual. But there was something in their tone of voices that did not sit well.

When his humans had gone up the stairs, Shelby had lurked near the bottom. He couldn't rest - the funny, irritating noise continued on and on, sometimes growing quite loud and other times just a slight buzzing.

He whined a few times as he paced, unsure of what to do, but when the colour box snapped on out of nowhere and he heard a noise near the window, he had had enough.

ღ

_"Mmm...mmmm."_

His hand swept up her side, his body hovered over hers. She could feel his desire, the ever increasing heat between them. Their mouths mingled with passion and need. All the voices that had been at her moments before, were nothing more now than mere whispers. She never wanted to be separated from his touch.

He could feel her tug at the waist band of his boxers as they kissed. The brushing of her finger tips against the sensitive flesh there sent a pleasant shock along his nerves. He pulled back to look her in the eyes and she smiled at him as if to give silent permission. He smiled back before capturing her mouth in another kiss, while lifting her up to undo her bra, as she worked to free him from his ever constricting confines.

"I need you Jared..."

"Shhhhh..."

It was then that uncertainty hit when the intimate quiet was broken. It took a moment for either of them to realize what it was they were hearing, or where they even were beyond the touch of each other.

Clark looked into Lois' wide eyes as he pulled his hands away from her. It began to really sink in that he was completely naked, with a almost naked Lois in his bed while his dog barked up a storm.

To know how he got to that point but still be confused, unsure of what was reality, was just as alarming as the very situation he found himself in.

They were frozen. He was unsure as he leaned over her; if he should get off the bed or not. Being naked and well aroused was making it ten times more awkward. Lois, for her part, continued to stare at him. She could remember wanting his touch and more, but now with Shelby's head over the side of the bed, and his barking in her ears, she knew this was not how this moment was suppose to go. How did they extract themselves out of it?  
_  
"Clark..."_

"Yeah..."

They were both breathing in union and were acutely aware of the places their bodies still touched.

"You can get off me now..."

"Um...I...uh..."

He decided the best option was to roll away and grab something to cover himself. So he did. Lois took the opportunity and pushed off the bed as soon as he did, hunting as fast as she could for her clothes.

Taking advantage of her back turned, trying not to appreciate her at the moment in the moonlight, he super sped his boxers and pants on. Then started trying to calm Shelby.  
_  
"Boy, what is it?"_Any other night or even any other dog and he'd have had his head for said interruption. Yet, every other time Shelby had reacted this way, it had turned out to be for a good reason, not to mention Clark knew something was wrong with them. He hadn't been able to get himself to say or even think it before, but now? Now he knew for certain.

Lois wasn't sure what had happened to her shirt; the yellow top looked like it got torn right off her. Yeah, they had been pretty intense when they first came into the room, but even so, torn? She pulled her jeans on, grateful they were atleast intact and went for Clark's closet to grab a shirt as she couldn't see where the other one of his she had worn, went.  
_  
"Lois...we need to talk." _Clark's voice stilled her for a moment as she went right for his flannels.  
_  
"If it's about what just almost happened, not now, please,"_she replied without looking in his direction. She couldn't completely shake the memory of what it felt like to have him over her - heat, smells, desire. This movie night was turning out to be far more than she had intended.

The bit of moon and starlight that came through the window, was no help in seeing what was in his closet, so she had to go by memory of how he always hung his clothes up.

Thank heavens the man could be counted on to be neat and organized, habitually so. Now if only he'd drop the subject in question.

Grabbing at what she believed was a red and off white flannel, Lois slipped it on, before turning to meet Clark. He was watching her, knelt next to the dog who was still acting agitated.  
_  
"We have to talk about this and that includes..." _his hand indicated the bed "_all of it."_

Lois sighed. "_We got carried away, Clark."_

"No. We didn't."

She raised both brows, voice taking on a sarcastic tone, "_We didn't? Did the fact that you were...naked some how escape you?"_

"No Lois. I am more than aware of it."

"Well, I'd call it carried away. What do you call it?"

Even without any real light, he could tell she was pulling her 'be mad at Clark 'cause it's easier than dealing with the truth' face. He gave a mental sigh, knowing she wasn't going to be thrilled with his answer. _  
__  
"Possession."_

"Possession?"

She grew quiet, which was again not a good sign, then gave a low growl with, _"What? What do you mean possession?"  
_  
He stepped forward, then thought better of it. Last time he got close to her, they ended up making out which led them to this very situation. Clark found he also still had certain urges that were pulling at him, making him want to grab her, but he was currently in some sort of control over himself. He couldn't afford for that to change while they were dealing with the problem they were in.

"I didn't want to say it earlier, mostly because I didn't give it any credit. I suppose I should have."

"Spit it out, Clark."

The edge in her voice made him wonder what she was feeling. She sounded scared and it bothered him.

"Lois, I think the movie did something to us. Jared and Cecelia are characters from that movie and then we..."

"...became them."

Lois finished quietly. She didn't need him to continue to know that some how it was true. Whether real possession or something else, it didn't matter. Whatever one would want to call it, it was not really surprising.

With all the weird things she had experienced in Smallville, she just wasn't surprised any more. Sometimes, she was certain her and Clark had been abducted the year before and he just didn't remember it. So this...this ridiculous movie night was not a shock.

No, the shock was in the fact of how much she had enjoyed being Cecelia, especially when she knew she shouldn't. And that even now, she couldn't escape the fears and desires that came with the role. Unable to take it any longer, the way she had grown so still, Clark closed the distance between them. Still hesitant to touch her, though. "_Lois, I can't explain any of this."_ It was the truth. Even with kryptonite being part of the DVD manufacturing process, how it managed to do this to them was beyond him. "_But I need you to trust me. We need to get out of here."_

Lois nodded, "_I do. I know."*_

He grabbed another flannel for himself, then took her hand, leading her downstairs.

ღ

It was not the agenda he had when he had come.

This desire to kill Cecelia was so strong that Zod found himself flexing his fingers in his attempt to resist as he stood peaking in through the window. Resisting, however, was becoming a moot point. He found he could make no move towards what he really wanted, finding the book of Rao, or getting out of there because the house was not empty. He was fighting a losing battle with himself.

The dark clouds that had been slowly moving in overhead burst forth with sudden crack of lightening and a downpour of rain. He did have one question as he stood at the window, his heavy breathing and the rain, fogging it up so he was forced several times to wipe it. Who in the name of Krypton was Cecelia?

Ironically the lights in farm house flared on as its inhabitants got down the stairs. At the sight of her, he understood why he needed to kill her. Cecelia knew who he was...she had seen his face.

A plan to kill her and end his troubles began to form. The man with her would simply have to suffer as well. He continued to watch them, waiting, a part of his mind screaming at him to be more in control.

This whole thing was not what he wanted, that it would only cause him bigger problems. It didn't matter. He found himself smiling at Cecelia - she'd regret ever seeing his face..

ღ

"_Perfect timing for the power. Could have used it ages ago."_ Lois grumbled as she went in search of her phone. Ignoring the storm outside, she glanced at Clark, pausing mid motion. "_Uh...how?"_

He looked at her startled. "_How what?"_

"_Clark...your face...it's..."_He was afraid he knew, during the whole possession he had begun to heal, but what she said next surprised him.

"_Doesn't that hurt?"_His eye was no longer swollen shut and the gash was improved, but half his face was black and blue - it looked painful. She had closed the distance between them to gingerly touch his face.

He reached up and took her hand from his cheek, the simple action causing a sense of electricity to shoot through them. What almost happened between them, in his bed no less, was very fresh in his mind.

The softness of her skin against his made the fire in his stomach burn more intensely. Swallowing against such thoughts, he focused on her eyes , "_Yeah it hurts a little,"_he managed to say. A partial truth - he hurt, just not where she thought he did. The ache for her was what was painful.

Was the intensity of what he felt at that moment because of what he, Clark Kent, felt for Lois or the role of Jared that he knew continued to push at him.

Perhaps it didn't matter. Cecelia was in danger and Lois was too because of Cecelia. Who knew what these character possessions would push them to next.

Shelby's loud whine grabbed their attention. His body rigid, he stared at the main living room window, and he began to growl.

"_What is it, boy?"_Clark frowned, following the dog's gaze. He started to move towards the window that had Shelby's attention, but the tone of Lois' voice caused him to turn towards her.

"_This isn't good. This. is. not. Good!"_

She was looking around, clearly very frightened. Clark felt his heart sink at the expression on her face.

"_Lois, why don't we go."_ He could only hope them leaving would stop the madness. "_You can take me to the hospital if you want,"_he wasn't planning on really going there, but he needed some way to redirect her focus.

She shook her head, unable to fight the illogical fear that was steadily growing. Shelby's whine was only making it worse. Lois started backing up from Clark, feeling as if the room was beginning to spin.

"_Its happening, Clark. I can feel it. I know."_What did she know? She didn't know anything except the fear.

Clark could see the explosion, the war of Cecelia and Lois boiling to a bursting point, and it appeared Lois was losing at the moment.

"_Lois, it's okay."_As if to belie his words, a loud crack of lightening flashed behind him, causing Lois to jump, and her eyes to grow wider, if it were possible.

"_No, it's not! "_

"_You're safe, Lois, I'm here. We're safe, it's just characters."_He tried to sound reassuring, but a small part of him didn't really believe his own words.

_"Safe! Clark we are not safe. Nothing about this is safe. He is after me!"_Lois backed up further, while Clark moved even closer, planning to pull her into a hug when the lights flickered.

Lois squeaked and whispered, "_See, he is after me! _" She reached out for Clark, who immediately enveloped her in his arms as he looked around with darting eyes.

ღ

Zod had moved when the dog started growling at the window. He was going to cut the power for good, go through the kitchen and finish this. There could be no witnesses. As he pulled away from the window to go cut the power, the lights flickered from the storm.

He paused a moment, waiting.

Then the lights went out completely and he could hear the alarm in Cecelia's voice. Her terror would only make this easier. Didn't people do stupid things when afraid? Like...run right into danger.

Grinning again to himself, Zod the Steak Man went around the house for the kitchen door. He was anticipating the enjoyment he'd have in hunting her down, her and her companion. Ignoring the small helpless voice that cursed in various intergalactic languages at the insanity of the situation, he found himself in.

ღ

Lois clung on to him tightly, "_Jared. What are we going to do?"_

Clark didn't immediately respond as he was trying to use his super hearing, but the low irritating tone coming from the DVD player was making him unsure if he was accurately catching everything. Even if he had been able to rely on his hearing, it wouldn't have mattered - he had a feeling someone was outside.

In the dark of the living room, the only light was the eerie glow that whirled from the DVD player, and an occasional flash of lightening that cast eerie shadows across the house. A reminder of what was happening to them and how he needed to get rid of the DVD itself. But Clark knew that as soon as he took a step towards it, he'll feel the pain that came with green-k. Standing where they were, not quite in the living room, he could feel the familiar tingle of its presence.

Lois as Cecelia was distracted with her head buried into his shoulder as if that would drown out the sounds of the severely bad storm outside, and between his own worry for her and Jared's ridiculous macho protectiveness pushing at him, Clark decided to try and burn the DVD player.

Focusing on the player, he was disappointed when nothing happen. There was no heat build up in his eyes even though he was able to switch to x-ray vision without effort. Some how, the possession itself or the green k infused dvd playing in the background, despite the lack of electrical power, was screwing with his abilities.

_*(self edited)_

Lois was completely Cecelia and with a tight grip on his arms she begged, "_Jared we need to get out of here.."_

"_We will.."_he responded back, trying to sort out how to deal with the DVD he couldn't get close to to destroy or snap Lois out of it, it didn't help that he could 'feel' Jared at the back of his mind. He was lost in these thoughts when everything changed in a matter of seconds. There was a sharp crack of thunder and lightening as the kitchen door went off its hinges hitting the floor with a loud bang. Revealing a figure who appeared far larger then he really was by the repeated lightening flashes behind him.

Clark, who had ceased to be Clark the moment the door hit the floor, screamed half a fraction before Lois did.

Shelby leaped up at the intruder only to be knocked aside, which sent Cecelia and Jared into another round of screams and yelps as they pressed up tighter against the side of the arch separating the kitchen and the living room.

Jared's eyes darted around, he couldn't let this man hurt Cecelia so he snatched at a lamp and threw it at Zod, who at that moment stood bewildered as to why he was even there. Why Clark screamed and threw a lamp at him came in second to the confusion swirling in his head. He remember watching them outside but yet couldn't place why or what exactly was going on.

"_Wha.."_ Zod began to demand an answer, his attention shifting from the broken lamp at his feet to Clark when Lois began to blubber, "_No..No.. Jared..save me..Jared!..Oh god oh god..no."_She tugged at Clark's arm trying to pull him further into the living room.

Taking a step back with the panicked Cecelia behind him, Jared put a hand out in a pitiful attempt to ward off the Steak man, "_You don't have to do this.. Neither of us know what you look like. Its dark you know.. You can leave now and we'll never say a thing to anyone. _" He was pleading.

Zod cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed as he watched the scared couple. There was some blanks in his memory but he was beginning to get clarity as to what was happening. Kal-el was this Jared and Lois was Cecelia and they thought he was out to kill them. He had wanted to; a part of him still did.

Now he tried to sort out how to proceed. In this state it was possible Kal-El would let it slip about the Book of Rao.. it was worth a try. But first he had to some how get this 'Jared' to trust him, or make him feel forced. Zod wasn't above grabbing Lois and using her as leverage.

With his own hands spread out, Zod responded in what was suppose to be a reassuring tone, "_Kill you? You misunderstand my intentions. I think we can come to __an understanding.. you can help me..and then I'll leave."_

Jared swallowed not believing him and shook his head, "_Why would you spare us when you killed everyone else? What did you do to Sam?"_

Cecelia clutched on to his back, "_Jared..don't.. _" she hissed, peering around his shoulder at the Steak Man. She couldn't see his face very well in the dark but when another strike of lightening illuminated the room for half a second she was sure she saw the side of his mouth curl into a sneer.

"_Sam?.. Don't you worry about Sam.. You give me what I want.."_And then the question hit him hard. Zod frowned, what did he want? He wanted the Book of Rao. ...no that wasn't right.. He wanted to get rid of these two.. they couldn't survive to tell. No witnesses.

"_Give me what I want.."_he repeated trying to resume his previous train of thought. But as he took a step towards Clark and Lois it became lost. The internal battle of agenda's was decided and not in Zod's favour.

Against his will he snarled as he moved for the steak knives on the counter, "_How do you want your end? flayed or diced?"_He pulled out the largest of the knives and grinned at the two of them, a flash lit up his features causing Cecelia to scream.

Jared wasted no time in pulling her for the front door but it meant passing the glowing green DVD player and the pain that rushed through him like fire caused him to trip. Cecelia in her hysteria didn't notice Jared had fallen and instead of being smart and heading for the door she ran up the stairs.

The Steak Man rushed forward after them, and as he crossed over the threshold and went by Jared in his pursuit of Cecelia, he also felt the fire pass through his veins forcing him to hit his knees in agony. His eye's caught Jared's as the other man pulled himself up and for a moment they weren't Jared and the Steak man anymore but Clark and Zod.

In that brief moment, the unspoken exchange between them relayed their equal frustration at the roles they played and the desire to end the charade. But when it passed Jared received a kick to his gut as the Steak man pushed himself off the floor and raced for the stair case.

Groaning, Jared pulled himself across the floor, "_Cecelia I'll save you"_ he promised both her and himself as he slowly got to his feet.

ღ

She couldn't explain why she decided to hide in the bedroom closet, but she was there. Holding the umbrella that had fallen across her foot when she stepped in it, close to her chest trying to breath quietly. He couldn't find her..he just couldn't.

Cecelia knew it. Knew that Jared wouldn't really be able to protect her despite all his promises, the Steak Man was just to powerful. A sob escaped her as she realized she'd probably die right there, found days later with a steak knife in her. What a ridiculous death!

"_Oh Darlin..."_A sarcastic slightly accented voice drawled out.

Biting her bottom lip, Cecelia bit back a cry and held her breath as she closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't find her.

As she slide down trying to hide deeper into the closet, a brush of fabric across her nose brought an image to her mind. She could remember secretly digging through this very closet looking for a specific flannel that had picked up his scent.. his.. the man she was in love with..the man who was Clark not Jared.

Lois frowned. Wait a second... she wasn't Cecelia.. so why was she hiding? She didn't have time to rethink her position as Zod was now in the bedroom. Lois found she was no longer shaking from fear but confused.. Why was Zod here?.. oh wait..he was the Steak man?

She watched, through the tiny crack in between the closet doors, as he looked around dramatically with the steak knife held up like he was some sort of clichéd character, which in effect he now was.

When did Zod become the Steak Man? How had he become the character?

With a mental shake of her head, Lois decided to claim back the situation and get out of there, especially as she was worried about Clark. Where was he?

She would have thought 'speak of the devil' if she had of had time, for Clark suddenly burst into the room at a remarkable speed, just as she flung upon the doors catching Zod in the face.

Falling back, Zod hit the floor dazed while Clark had leapt over the bed, landing on top of him with a loud crunch. Lois grimaced before helping Clark to his feet from an unconscious Zod sprawled beneath him, "_Come on Clark before we're taken over again."_

The look she got back as he stood went from confusion to horror as they both looked down to see the knife protruding out of his chest.

She felt the colour drain from her face as his shocked gaze met hers, "_Cecelia.. I..I don't think that's suppose to be there."_

ஐ

Will Jared/Clark survive? What will Lois do now? How will they get rid of that dvd? All this to come...

Comments are cookies..please feed me.


End file.
